


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Post-space, Jemma has a list of things she wants to do. Washing her face is second on that list.





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

Jemma did not even hesitate when several Kree running from the room suggested that the revolution had begun. She had just caught glimpses of it brewing, meaningful glances from the others whenever they were lucky enough to cross paths, once or twice a note slipped into her possession through the network of newly converted True Believers. The waiting had been the hard part, especially after Fitz had arrived. Oh, how she wanted to just _touch_ him and confirm he was really there. But all she could do was gaze from afar as he negotiated with Kasius, his occasional, brief glances in her direction belying his pretense not to notice her. 

The waiting had been the hard part, but now the waiting was over, and she could finally take action after so long of silent, seething planning. 

Kasius never knew what hit him. She stepped gingerly over his body, not even sparing it a backwards glance. She had barely reached the door when Fitz, closely followed by May, burst through it. They skidded to a stop in front of her, taking in the chaotic scene of the room before relaxing. May dropped the bloodied silver spheres to the ground, where they landed – she guessed, with a clatter - and ultimately rolled away. Jemma looked forward to hearing what May had done to their owner. But that would have to wait. 

She took two large steps towards Fitz, who met her halfway and scooped her into his arms. 

“Oh Fitz, oh Fitz, oh Fitz,” she murmured over and over again, pressing her hands to his head as she kissed all over his face. 

He held her closer, and she could feel him relax with relief, but then he pushed her away. Their escape was more important than their reunion, she understood, but she once again forgot herself when they separated enough for her to see his – she burst into laughter.

“I got gold all over you!” she exclaimed, reaching one hand out to try to wipe the smear off his temple and his lips with no luck. 

He said something to her, prompting Jemma to shake her head and point to her ear. “I can’t hear you,” she tried to explain.

Fitz cringed and then held a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. Jemma realized she must have been yelling, and felt a little sheepish at putting them at risk of discovery. But then, unexpectedly, she _could_ hear. The death rattle that finally came from the body behind her felt impossibly loud to her suddenly returned sense, and it was accompanied by a very unsettling slithering feeling of the…slug…leaving her ear. Fitz’s expression of revulsion at the sight was comforting in a way, reminding her that _her_ Fitz was still in there under the remaining trauma of the Framework and the unbearably sexy space explorer outfit and everything in between. Alas, there was no time to explore all the new and old facets of him. 

“We need to go,” she pointed out at a normal volume, her voice sounding weird to the ears that were once again _her own_. 

Things moved quickly after that, and soon, the humans had control of the Lighthouse. Jemma had high hopes for their future, but she had no intention of sticking around this dimension to see if they would come true – for indeed, as Fitz explained in bits and pieces during the battle, he had learned they weren’t just in space or the future. They were in another _dimension_ , which made the return to their own so much easier. No need to worry about any time travel paradoxes that would make Mack’s head hurt any more than he claimed it already did. And it made Daisy close her eyes with relief that, while perhaps there was some version of her that could or would destroy the earth, it wasn’t _her_. 

But a full explanation would have to wait. Now, Jemma was staring at the monolith in front of her, a panic attack being triggered again by the sight. She gripped Fitz’s hand harder and trusted he knew what he was doing. That trust would have to be enough, she realized, as the monolith began to collapse and flow towards them. 

She stumbled forward, catching her balance and trying to regain her composure as well. She looked around, hoping they were back where they belonged and wondering how they’d be able to determine that. And then…well, she didn’t know why it would surprise her. She didn’t know whether anything would ever surprise her again. Nonetheless, she exhaled sharply in relief when she spotted, of all people, Lance Hunter. She hurried forward, still wobbling on her feet, and threw her arms around him. He patted her back awkwardly, and she belatedly remembered they’d never particularly been the hugging type of friends. But screw it. They could make an exception. Nonetheless, she took pity on him and backed away, only for the others to take her place and give Hunter all hugs in turn. 

Fitz was last, and they both laughed somewhat incredulously.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Hunter observed once they separated. Fitz nodded in agreement.

“Where’s Bobbi?” Mack asked, interrupting them. 

“Big as a house and pissed as hell she didn’t get to come on the rescue mission. She sends her love.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Coulson observed, “but perhaps we should get as far away from this monolith as possible.”

They all nodded in complete agreement, moving swiftly from the room and towards the SUVs waiting for them. 

“I want that pie you promised me,” Daisy observed as they walked.

“I want my own bed,” May muttered.

“I want to get cleaned up,” Elena added, with an emphatic nod of agreement from Mack.

All of that sounded lovely, really, but there was one thing Jemma wanted before all that. She glanced over at Fitz, reached out, and took his hand in her own. He squeezed her hand softly in response. She waited just long enough for them to arrive at a nearby motel. 

“You probably want to get that stuff off your face. The shower’s through there,” Fitz said as he led her into the room, “and I can order some food, if you want, or – or I can get my own room. I know that – _oof_.”

His sharp exhalation was in response to Jemma pushing him up against the door with perhaps a bit too much force. When she practically pounced, capturing him in a heady, passionate kiss, he moaned. And then Jemma became rather frenzied, unable to take all she wanted from him, feeling as if she could never be close enough, never be satisfied. She kissed him deeply, then moved on, nibbling and licking, reaching up with her hands to claw at the kerchief around his neck, untying it to reveal his collarbone, which she enthusiastically sucked.

“Jemma,” he groaned in response, one hand coming up to rest lightly on the back of her head. 

It all came crashing over her then – the panic at seeing that damn monolith, the exhaustion of finding herself in space _again_ , separated from Fitz _again_ , the resignation that she might never see him again, the fear and rage and humiliation at being taken prisoner and forced into subservience, the profound loss and disorientation of having her senses stolen from her, the grief of Abby being sold, the shock and renewed hope that accompanied Fitz’s arrival, the pain at not being able to touch or talk to him, and the victorious fury that fueled her as she rescued herself from Kasius and helped rescue all the others from the Kree. She knew they should talk but the surge of emotions and recent memories overwhelmed her, even as they narrowed to an incredibly fine point – the urgent need to be with Fitz again, after so long. In a near-haze of lust, she dropped to her knees, abandoning her focus on his chest and neck and lips to instead work on unfastening his trousers. 

“Jemma,” he gasped, sounding something like a broken record, as he hissed and tilted his hips up. 

She wrapped her mouth around his cock.

Hollowing her cheeks, she increased the suction as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking him as deep as she could. She spared a moment to push his trousers down to his knees and moved her hands to his arse, squeezing at the flesh and pulling him closer. The pounding of her pulse and the rough drags of air through her nostrils and the slurping sounds combined to nearly make her deaf again, yet the distant sound of his moans and curses spurred her on. It was a strangely empowering juxtaposition being on her knees in front of him, pleasuring him, yet with him trusting her to take total control, both with his cock between her teeth and with his even more vulnerable heart.

His hand dropped to the back of her head, and he scrunched her hair between his fingers. She drew back ever so slightly, enough to wrap one hand around his shaft as she focused her tongue on the head of his cock. She lowered her other hand to her own crotch, unable to wait any longer to rub at her clit through the layers of the robe. 

With a sigh, Jemma shifted her hand around to cup and fondle his balls, opening wide to take him deep again. Fitz groaned loudly, his climax filling her mouth and dribbling out as she swallowed. 

Jemma slowly released him, a few extra licks for good measure, and then sat back on her heels.

And then she burst into laughter. “I got gold all over you,” she teased, laughing. 

He looked down in orgasm-induced confusion. Jemma simply giggled as she swept her gaze over him. The large smudge on his lower belly where she had rested her forehead. And there was a light layer of gold along his cock, shiny from being mixed with her saliva and she suspected some of his ejaculate. She reached one hand up and wiped at the corner of her lip. Her finger too came away with a mix of metallic lipstick and bodily fluids. 

Jemma grinned up at Fitz. “I suspect I no longer look 'perfect,'” she said, rejoicing at the one last _fuck you_ to Kasius. 

Fitz sighed. “You look pretty damn perfect to me,” he countered. 

Jemma smiled softly up him, not in any particular mood to explain her comment. Luckily, he spoke again soon.

“Satisfy the curiosity that’s been killing me since I got to the Lighthouse.”

“What’s that?” 

“What exactly is that robe covering?”

Jemma’s grin widened in anticipation. “Why don’t you find out?”

Fitz moved quickly then, reaching down to pull her to her feet and guide her towards the bed in the center of the room. He quickly learned the answer to his question. And eventually, they did both get cleaned up – Jemma stared for a long time at the reflection of her scrubbed face – and they did eventually order food, and they did eventually sleep. And the next morning, they woke up ready to face the new day as she hoped they always would from then on.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't over-interpret the title. It just made me laugh.)


End file.
